Cpl. Monti
Summary Corporal Monti is a Soldier belonging to the soldiers of 2030. He is a very important character in the fact that he's the only one that has ever killed an Olympian for good. This reputation of his was almost shattered into myth or legend when he resigned his position under unknown pretenses and redesignated himself back into the Military under the name of John Monti, something not brought to light by his oblivious teammates until their next encounter with an Olympian. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: John Monti | Jackson Montague Origin: The War against Olympus Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Corporal of the 212th Division | Major General of the 1st Division, The Man who Slayed a God Date of Birth: April 13, 2004 Birthplace: Vancouver, Canada (City is Destroyed) Martial Status: Unknown, Probably Single Status: Active | MIA (but Active as Jack Monti) Affiliation: Earth Federation Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A Physically, At least 9-B with Guns, High 8-C with Plasma Discharge Grenades, 8-B with Mobile Nuke, 8-A with Drone Carpet Bombing | At least 8-A normally, Low 7-C with Centurion Rounds, At least High 6-C with Midas Payload Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts, Master of Guns and Explosives,Invisibility, Genius Intelligence, Information Analysis, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The only human to fend off mental control from the "Olympians") | All of before including Flight, Forcefield Creation, Self-Destruction, Durability Negation, and Statistics Amplification (for Speed and Shields via Shifts) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Physically superior in comparison to most humans), At least Wall Level with Guns (Even the weakest pistols are capable of producing more energy than 2020's Anti-Tank Rifles), Large Building Level with Plasma Discharge Grenades (Able to discharge up to 10 tons of Energy), City Block Level with Mobile Nuke (Capable of delivering a 95 Ton Payload per Nuke), Multi-City Block Level with Drone Carpet Bombing (Drones use a more powerful bomb than the Mobile Nuke and in larger numbers) | At least Multi-City Block Level (A single shot from the Marauder Cannon from a conventional shell was able to cause bleeding on an Olympian, something the previous Drone Carpet Bombing is incapable of doing), Small Town level with Centurion Rounds (These rounds has a small internal Nuclear Reactor that causes immensely small nuclear reactions to generate up to 5.5 Kilotons worth of energy per shell), At least Large Island Level with Midas Payload (Each Midas Javelin is capable of delivering over 90 Gigatons of energy) Speed: Athletic Human Travel speed, Peak Human Reactions, High Hypersonic Bullet Speed (A bullet fired from the Hercules Gauss Rifle was able to easily tag a Jet flying at such speeds enough to reach Escape Velocity) | Subsonic+ Travel Speed, Possibly much Higher via Shifts (The Suit is able to travel at, at least 400 mph), At least High Hypersonic Bullet Speed (Marauder Cannon should be at least as fast, if not even significantly faster than the Hercules Gauss Rifle) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | At least Class 100 (Lifted a Futuristic Tank with one arm) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Wall Class (Completely smashed down several walls with one swing) Durability: Athlete level | Low 7-C (Rated to have sufficient shielding and armour to take several shots from a Marauder Cannon using Centurion Rounds) Stamina: Superhuman (Has ran and fought much more than any normal human should be capable of doing) | Godlike (The batteries in the Exosuit is enough to power 4 Futuristic Carriers for days) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters, Possibly Kilometers with Weaponry | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Hercules Gauss Rifle, Several Grenades and Battleknives, 3 Rations, 1 Mobile Nuke Intelligence: Genius (The only one who was able to figure out how to permanently kill an Olympian, something humanity has had trouble with for many decades) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | R74 Exosuit Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages